A sudden Event
by Rukie Martinez
Summary: Rukia is stabbed by no other then Gin, and Rukia is near death. Ulquiorra is put in Gin's palce to kill Kuchiki Rukia but feelings get in way and Rukia may be the one to free him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rukia

"Rukia!"

I felt my muscles tighten. I looked up at Byakuya. His eyes had widened. I looked down and saw that Gin had stabbed me through the chest. I felt the pain the flashed through my body with a sudden rush of terror.

I knew what Byakuya thoughts were, I failed, and it didn't seem that he would move either. He must be frozen in unbelief and extent.

I looked up at Gin. He smiled at me as if he just saved the world from a giant monster. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered in my ear as he stuck his sword deeper in my body. I had gasped in pain.

"You basterd!" I heard a familiar voice. Ichigo quickly ran to my side. Gin pulled the sword out and let me fall into Ichigo's arms. Renji wasn't too far behind him.

"Rukia…" his eyes soften. I saw that he had a sudden urge to cry but he forced anger out instead. Gin that had left was now probably telling Azien how well he did and tried to kill me.

"Don't die on me Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. Although he yelled right in my ear, that I'll later kill for, he seemed he was in tunnel and I could not hear him as well. "Renji get squads' 4 and 7!"

"But….what about Rukia?" his eyes never left me.

"I'll…be fine…just…go!"

Renji only heisted for a spilt second but he was soon gone. I would have said that he used flash-step but I didn't see it. I couldn't really see anything at all.

"Stay with us" he laid me on his lap and called for Byakuya. He shook himself from the terror he just witness and flash-stepped toward us. He picked me up from Ichigo and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Rukia"

"It's….fine…Byakuya…I'm alright…"

I could feel myself growing weaker. I needed to be stronger. I needed to be the one who didn't have to worry anyone. I just wanted to make people happy and still fight Hallows like always. I want to be with my friends.

Renji…Ichigo…Orihime…Chad…Uryu…and Byakuya. The people that I hold so dear to me. The people I am willing to risk my life for. The people I am willing to die and love for the rest of my life.

"Rukia!" I couldn't turn my head. But I knew that small voice anywhere…Orihime…

"Orihime! Can you heal Rukia?" Ichigo forced me out of Byuakyua's arms. I gasped in pain. "Sorry, Rukia"

"Of course"

They place me on the ground a both Byakuya and Ichigo took a few steps back. I felt a sudden relief. My pain started to slowly disappear. I closed my eyes and started to rest.

I sighed. I didn't know what to call this feeling. What ever it was I liked it. Although it's a disgrace to have to healed by a human and I got stabbed in the first blow. I disgrace myself more then my friends would ever know about me.

After what seemed like only minutes the feeling I felt was gone. I wanted that feeling that I was perfect again, but never the less it was gone. Orihime fell to one leg.

"Orihime!" we all yelled. We all went rushing to her aid, everyone but Byakuya.

"Are you alright?" I yelled at her.

"Yeah, fine. Ever since I came back from Heuco Mundo I've been a little weaker the usual" she smiled like she always did the smile I knew too well. She wasn't fine. Her powers were disappearing the more she uses them but no one wanted to argue with her they knew that she was going to win.

Heuco Mundo was where they had imprisoned her. I looked at Renji who seemed pissed because I was already healed.

After he told squad 4 to leave he brought squad 7 to Ichigo and me.

"I need you to track down Gin. Can you do that for me?" Ichigo asked.

One of the member's responded.

"No, Ichigo Kurosaki, these orders have to come either from a Captain or Lieutenant"

"I am telling you to do so. Now go" Byakuya had said. He didn't look at Ichigo's soft face.

"Y-Yes C-Captain Kuchiki" the squad left. They spread out throughout the town. I looked at Ichigo.

"Thanks Orihime" I said shifting my gaze. She smiled at me then her eyes widened.

"No! It was nothing! Really!" she blushed at the complement.

I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me anymore" I told her. She looked at me shocked. "I want you to focus on getting better" she smiled.

"I will!"

Something was going on that I didn't like. Something about Gin's sudden appearance that freaked me out. Why did he decided to come after me instead of Byakuya?

*** (Flashback)

No way. Byakuya actually wanted to come to the land of the living with me. I guess I should be happy the he cares so much for me. We were walking down one of the many streets.

Hallow! I single word had come to mind. Byakuya notice the sudden spiritual energy that could only be a Hallow. He looked at me and nodded. I stood up and ran to the entrance to the land of the living.

We entered the portal and there it was. The Hallow was huge. Riograde… was the first thought that entered my mind. We rushed to it. I kill the Hallow with one blow to the face. Byakuya watched me.

"That was too easy" he said turning his head. Something else was coming toward us. I wasn't sure what it was but the spiritual energy was familiar. Not something I would remember by heart, but I have felt it before.

"Gin…" the one word that escaped my mouth before I could stay quiet. Byakuya nodded. "But…what is he doing here?"

"Rukia!"

*** (End of Flashback)

I looked at Orihime. She looked so gentle and happy all the time. I am glad to have friends like Orihime to help me when I need them most. Orihime the most. She was never mean nor rude to me. She was always there for me. And for that I was grateful for.

**Hope you enjoy this. It was my first story, even before I signed up for this site. So sorry if it isn't good enough. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Renji

I was pissed off not that the fact that Ichigo made me go all the way to the Soul Society for nothing, but because I missed all the action again. I missed Rukia get killed and missed Gin. That wasn't fair! I always missed things like this. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

I walked over to Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Captain Kuchiki. Rukia seemed almost completely healed but Orihime looked a bit shaken. Her skin was paler then usual (Is that even possible?).

"Inoue, are you okay?" I asked. Orihime lifted her hands to her chest and held her palms facing me.

"Yes! I am perfect! Don't be worrying over me!" Ichigo and I stared a glance with each other. We both knew she was hiding her weakness, but she was just like Rukia and stubborn when it came to admitting to pain.

I lifted my eyebrow. "If you say so" I placed my hands behind my back and stretched my legs a bit.

Captain Kuchiki and Rukia walked toward me. Ichigo stayed with Orihime talking about something that must be human related. Captain Kuchiki seemed shaken up as well. Almost losing his sister would have set Byakuya off. Usually because he had worked so hard to make sure that she was safe then suddenly Gin shows up and almost ruins his plans for her.

I smiled at Rukia, who seemed tried. She returned the smile anyways and walked with her brother through the gate. Should I go, or should I stay? I liked pissing off Ichigo but Rukia meant a lot to me and I loved hanging out with her. Shit! Screw this! I am going to stay with Urahara!

I flash-stepped toward Urahara's shop. It was pretty dark, and I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, but to my surprise Urahara did answer the door. He seemed wide awake. Did this guy ever sleep?

"Abarai-kun!" he yelled. A vein popped out of my head.

"Who said you could call me Kun?" I yelled at him not caring if I woke up the whole neighborhood.

"Fine. Renji-kun" Urahara hid a smile, while fanning himself.

Yoruichi slowly walked toward us. Her hair was a complete mess, and her eyes were barely open. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms in front of her.

"Renji Abarai. What are you doing" she paused to yawn and went on "here? Shouldn't you be back in the Soul Society or at least with Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Nah and I don't want to stay with either of them. Do you think I can stay here for a few days? Until I have time to think?" I asked as nice as I could.

"Nope" a single word flowed out of Urahara's mouth.

Yoruichi hit Urahara over the head. "Don't be rude, Kisuke! As I remember last time you said you en-"

Urahara cut her off by pushing a piece of bread in her mouth. "I guess you can stay" he smiled.

I sighed in relief. I was getting tried of Urahara's little jokes. Good thing Yoruichi was there to keep him in line.

**Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want Renji's point of view long like Rukia's. The mystery to why Gin wanted Rukia dead before Byakuya will be revealed in the next Chapter, and I hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ichigo

"Kurosaki-san, spring break is coming up soon and maybe…uh…maybe we can invite everyone to go to the beach. It would be fun" Orihime said, as Rukia and her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki left to the Soul Society. Orihime and I stood outside my house talking about our Spring break that is coming up next week.

"Sure why not. But who are you going to invite?" I asked. I will go depending who Orihime thinks to invite.

Orihime placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. I sighed. I should have realized that Orihime didn't have all planned out yet, but I didn't say anything.

"Well…" she kept thinking. "You, me, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san, Yasutora-san, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, and maybe some people from the Soul Society"

"Keigo? You want Keigo to come?" I was frustrated that she wanted Keigo to come. It's not like I have anything against Keigo it's just that sometimes Keigo can be a bit annoying. I take that back. Really annoying.

"Why not? He's funny" Orihime's true niceness was showing again. I sighed. There was no way I would go then. Even if Rukia was going. I don't want to go.

"And you said people from the Soul Society? Don't you think that is kind of dangerous?"

Orihime looked me in the eyes. "Nope" I looked down, getting pissed. She always seemed carefree.

"Okay, okay"

"Let's see. Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-sama, Hitsugaya-san, and Rangiku-san!" she made the last name in a shout. She and Rangiku seemed to have gotten pretty close over the few months.

"You want Byakuya to come?" I was defiantly not going.

"Why not? He needs to let lose. And Kurosaki-san its Captain Kuchiki not Byakuya" Orihime smiled and looked at the darkened sky. "Ops. Got to get home! Tomorrow we have school! Bye Kurosaki-san!" Orihime ran all the way to her house.

Humph. Maybe I should skip school tomorrow. I need a day off from school. Even though I miss school everyday I don't seem to have a day off from Hallows. I don't care if they sue my dad. That old man needs to pay more attention to his son anyway.

Well I guess I should be lucky I am not Karin or Yuzu. Dad usually smothers them to death.

I walked back inside into my house to catch up on some sleep.

_**Gin **_

Killing the Kuchiki girl wasn't a compete success but I did get Byakuya involved and that's all that I needed. That Inoue girl was there to heal her friend, but what I don't get is what Azien did to her to make her start to lose her gifts. I am sure her friends are starting to notice this about her. Even when she was here with us her powers were growing weaker not stronger. Something about her gift is disappearing and I am going to find out.

I was walking down of the long hallways in Heuco Mundo. I was going to report my success to Lord Azien. There were two huge double doors, brown with a dragon design on it. I didn't need permission to enter Lord Azien's room but sometimes I had walked in when Lord Azien was in a meeting with a few Arrancars. Lord Azien wasn't too thrilled but he got over it.

I pushed open the double doors and saw Azien sitting down in front of a few Espadas. One he knew right away. Ulquiorra Cifer. He had long black hair that reached to his shoulders, and was uneven. His skin was pale and he had deep mossy green eyes. A single Tear line on each side fell from the bottom of his eye to his lower cheek.

The others were just Espadas he had seen but never really learned their names. He didn't really care. He knew that Ichigo would kill them sooner or later.

"Lord Azien" I said, bowing. "I wasn't able to kill the Kuchiki girl but I did get the Byakuya Kuchiki involved like you told me to"

Azien stared at me for a moment then looked at Ulquiorra then back to me. "Your job was to kill his sister so Byakuya would have no reason to stay there and come here. You failed, Gin. Ulquiorra," Azien looked toward Ulquiorra. "Your turn. I don't want him hurt in anyway. I want him to join us. We could use his strength"

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes, Lord Azien" Ulquiorra glanced at me then walked toward me. He passed me and left the room. I wanted to kick him so hard that he would cough out blood but Lord Azien was right. I did fail.

I failed to bring our target here, and now I lost my chance. It was up to Ulquiorra Cifer to finish the job. I hated myself to losing to someone who looked like a clown.

I followed Ulquiorra out. I didn't bother to bow in respect. I was too pissed off to do anything toward Lord Azien. Ulquiorra probably sensed me following him and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"If you intend to follow me then please keep your spiritual energy under control" he was looking down to me! Just because I failed and he was taking my place in this mission!

"What do you plan to do?" my voice was kept down low but loud enough he could hear me.

His back was still to me, but he turned to face me. "I plan to kill the Kuchiki girl, and make Byakuya join us. As orders are said they are done" he turned his back to me once more and walked on.

"The order wasn't to force him to join us. It is to make it his choice to join us. Not ours"

"Shut up" His voice was low and he kept walking. I watched him leave me into the dark.

That basterd. I was going to kill him!

_** I thought it would be cool to put Gin's point of veiew in there as well that way you guys know what's going on with their master plans. So kind of like you know what's going on, on both sides.**_

_** Thanks StarPrincess for being my first Reviewer ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

~Ulquiorra~

Morning had come faster then I had anticipated. I had been resting for the execution of Kuchiki Rukia. This should be the easiest job I had ever had. The one who had ever game trouble was Kurosaki Ichigo but he was probably somewhere else. I didn't care what it took I was going to kill her and finally make Gin eat his words.

I fixed my hair to the way I liked it and looked into the mirror. I saw the Espada who stared back at me. Extremely pale skin and mossy green eyes. Tear lines just below each eye, reaching the bottom of my cheek. I had my hollow's mask onto one side of my head, and my hole was showing and it always gave me pride.

A small knock went on the door.

"Enter"

Gin entered my room. I didn't have to look at him to know it was him. I could feel his spiritual energy. It had a strong pressure and it also had a hint of uneasiness.

"Cifer, I want to let you know that I will company you on your mission. Lord Azien had granted me permission but only to hold back any extras such as Kurosaki Ichigo or Abarai Renji"

"Understood"

I didn't want this clown to company me on my mission. I had thought that it was my chance to finally show everyone what I could do, not that a simple girl would show any sign of a test for him but something to let Azien know he could do things.

I walked out the room leaving through the portal and into the Soul Society. We had quickly hid our spiritual energy so no one wouldn't detect us right away. I let Gin lead the way since he knew his way around this place better then I. He led us down a few roads, and through some small districts. Finally we reached a room. It was brown but the smell of sweetness leaked from the room.

"Prepare to die" we heard a familiar voice. We both turned our heads slightly to glance at the voice. Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I got it"

"Remember what Azien said" I reminded him. Gin nodded and ran toward Kuchiki. I walked into the room. It was colorful and girly. For a girl that looked and talked more like a guy she acted such like a girl. What more would he expect of a weakling?

She was sleeping in her bed, and her face was turned toward the wall. She had one hand under the pillow and another on top of it. Her head rested on her top hand. The cover was half off of her. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't wait to see blood red on the blankets. I slowly walked toward the girl and I took my sword out.

Her eyes popped open and she sat up screaming. I was shaken by her sudden screaming. She was sweating as though she was having a nightmare, probably about Kaien Shiba, and her hair was messed up. She had a hand over her eyes and she breathed hard.

"Shit" she mumbled.

She looked up toward me and quickly took out her sword. I just stared at her. She looked around her as though I was watching something else. I was. I stared into a poster of a bunny. As I looked around there was a bunch of bunny stuff. She even had a few stuffed bunny dolls. She noticed that I was shocked at all the bunnies.

"Jealous?" she asked. I looked back to her and I had an urge to laugh and slice her into pieces but I didn't. I just walked to her nightstand and picked up an alarm clock that had a picture of a bunny on it. The arms represented the hand and minute hand.

"I wouldn't be jealous of something so…so girly" I spoken cold less words. I dropped the clock to the floor, making it shatter into two piece and a few smaller pieces coming out of it.

"Basterd!" she pushed me out of the way she bent down and tried to fix the clock. Her back was facing me and I had a good position to stab her though the heart. But I wanted to have some fun.

I tore the poster down and teased her with it. She looked up and her eyes widened. I tore the picture into half then into fourths. She screamed. I smirked. She amuses me. I looked down at her stuff animal and she followed my gaze. I ran to it at the same time. I accidently aimed wrong and touched one of her breast. She screamed and kicked me in my shin. I fell back and held my shin. Damn, she is strong! It was an accident! I didn't mean to touch her there.

She had token her stuffed doll and ran out the room. I felt the heat rush toward my cheeks. I had never touched a girl before and I finally did. Too bad she no breast to show off. If any I thought I would touch Inoue.

I followed her into the main grounds. She was now with her friend, Abarai Renji. I sighed when I saw his eyes widen and he looked toward me with hateful eyes. Great, she told him what I did. Why do I even care? It's not like he could beat me in a fight.

Abarai laid a hand on Rukia's shoulder and told her something. Suddenly I was surrounded by what looked like ninjas. I knew these ninjas all too well already. Soi Fon's troops. All of them had worn black and their faces were cover except for their eyes and nose.

Renji took Rukia away into the Land of the living and I knew were my new destination is. I opened a door to Heuco Mundo and left through the portal. I was going to kill them all if it's the last thing I do.

**What did ya think? Sorry it's so short. I don't have time to proof read at all, so sorry for the grammar, and I did this is in 33 minutes. Ha. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

~Rukia~

We landed peacefully in the Land of the Living, hoping that we could escape the fight, but I was wrong. Ulquiorra Cifer **(Or Shiffer which ever one you follow)** had followed close behind us. I wasn't sure how far he was behind, but I had to keep running. I had to keep going. Renji stayed behind to fight him. I should be the one fighting him. He was after ME.

The question is why? I mean I don't contain a lot of spirit energy nor do I hold secret information. I was just another soul reaper who seemed to get more then my fair share of action. Other then that I was useless. My mind wouldn't process any useful ideas to why they wanted me dead.

Think, Rukia. Think. Now, I know you have been a little off lately but I can tell you one thing. That Ulquiorra Cifer is a pervert.

I ran down the street until I reached an alley. It was darkened, and I was glad for that. I could hide in the shadows until I was done. I stay out of trouble for a few hours…maybe a day or two. I entered the alley and stayed in the corner. I never felt so useless in my life.

~Renji~

Ulquiorra stopped in front of him. His face was emotionless and he was pretty sure that the fight wouldn't end well for him in his part. Renji knew of one person who could beat Ulquiorra, but that one person wasn't here. Ichigo.

"Just give up before I kill you" his voice was hard and cold.

"Never. As long as I breathe I will never give up! If I give up on a battle then it's like taking my pride and tearing it to shreds!"

Ulquiorra sighed in frustration and took his sword out. "Never going the easy way" he swung his sword toward Renji's face, but he quickly dodge it. Ulquiorra was quicker then he was. His most safe bet was to dodge until help had come. He just wished he knew if Rukia was okay. If she wasn't he wouldn't forgive himself.

"You worried?" Ulquiorra said, as though reading his mind.

"About what?" Renji and Ulquiorra clashed swords several times before Ulquiorra responded.

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Of course not" Renji said, too quickly.

"Yeah…what ever you say" Ulquiorra mocked.

Renji wanted to punch him so hard, that his feelings would just die. Did Espada's have feelings? One way to find out. Renji quickly kicked Ulquiorra between his legs. Ulquiorra, being unprepared, had his legs wide open.

He gasped in pain and fell quickly to the floor. Renji ran off to find Rukia. He just hoped that she was alright. He would kill himself if he let anything happen to Rukia.

He had to find her fast, because he knew Ulquiorra would catch up to him. Renji ran for miles until he could pick up a sign. She was fine, but scared. He sensed that about her.

"Rukia?"

"Thank you for leading me to her" Ulquiorra said, knocking Renji out.

Renji's vision went blank and now he had nothing to do but roll in his own darkness.


End file.
